The End of Kira's Reign
by Believe4Ever
Summary: What if L had been alive when Kira's end came to be? What would have all happened when Light tried to escape? My take on the ending of the series if L had been alive. Warning: minor Slash at end.


**This is my take on how Kira's end would have come if L had still been alive. This is based off of the last episode of the series. Light's father is dead, Ide is back on the team, Takeda had been in on it at one point, Mikami is there, the SPK are not around, neither is Near, but the dialogue is based off of what was going on in the episode. Please read, enjoy, and review! Thank you!**

* * *

"Thirty-eight . . . thirty-nine . . .!"

Light's eyes slid over to L, an evil grin plastered on his face. "Well, L? It looks like I win."

"Forty!"

Everyone stood stiff, waiting for their death to hit them, packaged up in a painful heart attack. More seconds passed. Nothing.

Matsuda, who had been cringing with his eyes squeezed shut, slowly relaxed and opened them. "We're . . . alive . . . It's been over a minute and . . . we haven't died!"

Light's eyes were wide, but the pupils tiny. What was going on? Why weren't they dead yet?!

"I had informed you all that you wouldn't die," L reminded them, nibbling on one of the cookies from the packages he had taken to the warehouse. He glanced at their team, who was staring at him with shock, occasionally glancing at the new man with the notebook.

"But why?!" the man shouted, clutching the notebook close. "Why won't they die?!"

Light was still staring with shock. His mouth was hanging open.

"God!" The man turned to Light, fear throughout his features. "I did everything you told me!"

"Apprehend Mikami!" L commanded calmly. Aizawa and Mogi rushed forward to grab him. Aizawa handcuffed him immediately. Mikami continued to shriek.

The notebook fell from his hands. The cover ended up slipping from the main pages of the notebook, landing neatly on the ground.

"Aizawa, would you mind handing me that notebook?" L held out his hand and Aizawa did as asked. "Ah, yes, just as I thought." He turned the pages around to show the rest of the team. "All of our names are written here . . . except for Light Yagami."

It, in fact, was true. _Kanzo Mogi, Touta Matsuda, Hideki Ide, Shuichi Aizawa _and another name that no one recognized. No one except for L and Light.

"Lawliet . . .?" Matsuda whispered. "L, is that your real name?"

"Yes, it is, in fact. Also, Light, if you refuse and say that this doesn't prove anything, Mikami also addressed you as 'God' didn't he? Also that you had given him orders to do so, thath e had done exactly as you had wished." L lowered the notebook and stared at Light with his usual unreadable eyes. But Light saw a little sadness encircling them. "This proves it."

Light's breathing suddenly changed. No longer was it calm, but desperate and panicked. "No . . . No, this is a trap! You're framing me L, or Lawliet, or whoever you are! It's strange that no one died after having their names written in the notebook, isn't it? This is a trap!" His voice screeched and cracked through the pressure and he ended up appearing like a madman.

L gave a tiny sigh. "I told you no one was going to die. And no one did because I tampered with the notebook. Aizawa can vouch for me."

"Aizawa . . .?" Light glanced back to see Aizawa nodding solemnly. "But . . . no! That's impossible! I . . . I don't even know Mikami!" The man still being held down by Mogi gave a gasp and groan.

"Don't deny it, Light," Aizawa sighed. "Just a moment ago you said 'I win' to L. That means you're Kira. Face it: you lost."

Matsuda's face was pale as a ghost's. "Light . . ." He fell to his knees, the shock finally getting to him. "Why . . .?"

Mogi gave a tiny nod to Ide, who came over and took over holding onto Mikami. Then Mogi walked over and took Light's hands carefully. Gently. He had to be handcuffed, but he was still the son of the chief. He was still a good friend.

"STOP IT!" Light shoved him away and ran, stumbling and slipping until he found himself against the wall, looking back at them. He heaved and gasped, sounding like a caged animal.

"Light," L whispered, watching the scene proceed before him. "It's over. You've lost our little game. Just a moment ago, you had proclaimed your victory, declaring that you've won and that I'd lost. You had thought that we were going to die. But I had been prepared. I had taken precautions. I had suspected a fake notebook right from the start. For that reason, I had Aizawa start tailing Mikami, someone who I had suspected to be playing Kira for a while now. When he discovered his usual patterns of going to the gym, he stayed after and checked his locker. Then he found the notebook. Unfortunately, he couldn't do anything to it. So he came and talked to me.

"I explained my thoughts and he agreed to go with me to help however he could. So I had Watari go with him and recreate the notebook to all exacts. Of course, I still felt as thought this was much too easy. So I had Aizawa continued to follow. That's when Mikami went to the bank out of schedule, going to the safety boxes. Aizawa managed to get in and find that the _real _notebook was there all along. So he informed me, we made yet another copy, and switched them."

L reached under his shirt to remove a notebook, which had been being held securely by the waistband in his sweatpants. "This here is the real notebook. The other two, are fake."

Light's eyes widened. "No!"

L glanced at Ryuk, who had been standing quietly in the corner. "If someone's name was written on a torn off piece of paper from the notebook, they'd still die, yes?"

"Oh, yeah, they'd die," Ryuk answered nonchalantly.

"I suspected as much." L rested the notebook down in front of him. "I bet you used that advantage in many ways, Light. I wonder how many people you've killed . . . how many times you've tricked us. Deceived us."

L stared at Light with hard eyes. "Light Yagami. You. Are. Kira. Would you like to try to talk yourself out of it?"

For a moment, there was nothing but silence. The small, occasional sound of the fans swooping past gave little to no noise at all. Then, tiny laughter began. The Task Force and L alike all stared at Light as he started cackling with such maniacal laughter, that it chilled each of them to the bone.

"That's right." His voice was low, and evil. "I am Kira. But what can you do? Will you kill me right here?" His eyes seemed to glow, and his grin was so evil, so full of malice. "Because, not only am I Kira, but I am also: God of the new world!" He turned toward them, looking menacing in his suit. "Kira is the law of the world, right now. Kira maintains order. I have _become _Justice. The only hope for mankind."

Light spread out his arms, his back turned toward them slightly. He was grinning. Challenging. "So will you kill me now? Is that really the _right _thing to do? Since Kira's appearance _six years ago_, wars have stopped. Global crime rates have decreased by seventy percent! But it's not enough; the world is still rotten! With too many rotten people . . . someone has to do this! When I got that notebook, so long ago, I knew I had to do it . . . No. I was the _only one _who could do it! I knew killing people was a crime . . . But there was no other way to fix this horrid world! This is a duty given to me! Only I could do it . . ."

He turned back to them, looking insane. "Who else could have done it?! Could they have done this much?! Would they have kept going?!" He took a breath and his voice dropped back down to a normal tone. "The only one who could create a new world . . . is me."

Silence. Silence filled the gap. Silence filled everywhere.

"No." L's voice was quiet, but firm. "You're just a murderer, Light. And this notebook is the deadliest, most horrific form of genocide in the history of mankind. You've yielded to the power of the Shinigami, along with the notebook. You've confused yourself with a god, when really you're just a serial murderer. That's all you are . . ." He bit down on a cookie. "Nothing more and nothing less . . ."

Light knew what he had in his watch. He knew he could still get rid of him. Get rid of them all.

"L. Here's a thought. That notebook, that you have with you, and the one that we've kept at Task Force . . . Are they both real?" He gave a smirk. "Right now, only _I _know where the r_eal _notebook is. if you _truly _want to defeat Kira . . . along with testing the notebook . . . I guess you're going to have to write down either my name, or Mikami's. It's the only way to see if it's real . . . or fake!"

The secret compartment in his watch flipped out from his watch. He bent forward, prepared to write a name.

"He's got a piece of the notebook!" Ide shouted.

Matsuda whipped out his gun, taking a shot. The bullet hit his hand, blood splattering everywhere. Matsuda's face was writhing with anger.

"Matsuda!" Aizawa gasped.

"Matsuda, you idiot!" Light shrieked. "Who do you think you're shooting at?! Don't screw with me!"

Matsuda slowly stood. "What was it all for, then?! What about your Dad, what did he die for?!"

Light looked at him, breathing heavily. "My dad? You mean Soichiro Yagami? That's right, Matsuda! In this world, all those overly earnest people with a strong sense of justice like that? They always lose! You want a world where people like that are made to be fools?! I know you understand, so kill the others! Shoot them!"

Tears were streaming down Matsuda's face, anger still surging through him. "You let your father die . . . Now that he's gone, you act as if it were nothing?!"

Light breathed heavily. He began to continue writing in blood. Matsuda noticed immediately and fired shot after shot. Light's body got thrown around like a rag doll, twirled around like he was doing a dance. Light finally fell back and landed in puddles, his suit quickly getting soaked in blood and water.

"I'll kill him," Matsuda growled, stalking over to Light. "I'll kill him; he has to die!"

"Matsuda!"

A shot was fired.

Light was staring with horror at the bullet shot in the ground right next to his face. L was even staring with wide eyes, where he stood. The others were holding Matsuda back. Aizawa swiped his gun away from him.

Light slowly tried to stand from the puddle, groaning and moaning, shouting obscenities. "Mikami . . . what are you doing?! Write down their names! Kill them!"

"It's finally over, right?" Aizawa mumbled, glancing at L.

"Yes .. ."

Light cried out, "Misa . . . Takeda!" Tears were forming in his eyes. _Someone, come and save me . . . someone . . ._

Mikami gave a shriek as he shoved the pen into his chest. Blood spurted out everywhere and he spun in agony, shrieking louder and louder. The Task Force rushed over to him, desperately trying to stop the bleeding.

"He'll be dead in a few seconds . . ." Ide murmured.

L gave a tiny sigh and looked over to Light. His eyes widened when he realized that he was escaping. Wordlessly, without telling the others, L followed him.

Light ran. He ran with blood dripping down his arms, pain searing through his body, and his breathing heavy and ragged. How did things end up this way? _Why _did things end up this way? When he found that notebook. What if he hadn't found it? What if that had never happened? Would he still be fine? Would the world still be corrupted? Would his dad be alive? Would L be? Would everyone still be happy? Could he ever change any of this . . .?

Light finally found his way to another warehouse. He stumbled, looking around. Finally, he found a staircase. Exhaustion taking over him, he sat, lying against the cool stairs.

"Light . . .?"

Kira's eyes opened and saw L standing before him, looking with concern.

"What . . . do you want . . .?" he rasped.

"Come on . . . We need to get you fixed up . . ."

"Why? So I can spend . . . the rest of my life . . . in prison?"

"Isn't it better than dying?"

"Unlike most people . . . I don't fear death . . ."

"That's apparent. You've used the notebook to kill thousands." L sat down next to Light. It was apparent he couldn't do anything to him.

"Why are you here . . . alone . . .?"

"I didn't want the Task Force to bother with you. If anyone could get you to do something, it was me. Not them."

"Well . . . that's not going . . . to happen."

"I know it isn't, Light."

Light's breathing was getting worse. More ragged. Lighter.

"You're dying, Light."

"I know . . ."

"We need to get you to a hospital."

"No . . ."

L stared at him with sorrow. Even though Light was Kira, a murderer, he had still been L's first and only friend. Now, even with everything Light has done, L couldn't bring himself to say otherwise. They were friends, as well as enemies.

"L . . . Lawliet . . . Let me see your face . . ."

L got to his knees and leaned over Light. More grief entered his body as he stared at Light's eyes. They were starting to cloud, to get deader. "What is it, Light?"

"I wanted your face . . . to be the last thing I see . . . in this world . . ."

A pang of pain clashed against L's chest. He forced himself to keep his emotions under control. "And why is that? Because you want to know  
who it is that beat you?"

"No . . ."

"Then why?

The murderer reached up and his hands gripped against L's shirt. He jerked him down and their lips met. For a split second, there was no feeling besides their lips being pressed against each other. Then Light let go and pushed him away.

L's eyes were wide with surprise, the most emotion to ever be shown in them. "Light . . . What was that . . .?"

A tiny grin entered Light's lips. "Now . . . you'll never know . . . how I _really _felt . . . about you . . ."

Before L could ask what he meant, there was a slight jerk in Light's chest. His eyes dulled immediately, and his breathing stopped.

"Light . . .?"

Nothing.

"Light . . .!"

Nothing.

Silence.

Tears finally entered L's eyes. His one, great foe. His one and only friend. Kira. They were all dead. All gone. All in one single second. And all the questions he'd had about Light would never be answered.

Slowly, Light's eyelids drooped down and closed. He looked peaceful, lying there.

Lawliet looked down to the ground. He bent forward and kissed Light one last time on the lips. Very brief, barely brushing against them, but still enough. As he left the warehouse to inform the Task Force of what had become of Light, he could have sworn that he heard a low laugh.

Raspy, like a Shinigami's.


End file.
